


[Podfic of] in this twilight

by knight_tracer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Oh, you two haven’t met yet, have you?” Finn asks. “Poe, this is Rey. Rey, this is--”</i> </p><p>  <i>    “Poe Dameron,” Rey finishes. “We’ve met before, and you’ve already told me about him, Finn.” He’d talked about Poe Dameron in literally every single holocall they’d had in the past few months.</i></p><p>  <i>    Poe laughs. “Not nearly as much as he’s told me about you, I’d bet.”</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] in this twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in this twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660296) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> Cover art by reena_jenkins!

Length: 41:26  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/in%20this%20twilight.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/in%20this%20twilight.m4b)


End file.
